A vehicle is a device that allows a driver to move in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle may be a car.
In order to improve convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, a vehicle is typically equipped with various sensors and electronic devices. In particular, various devices to improve driving convenience of the user have been developed.